Cheng Hsing Students
As the name implies, these are the students of the Cheng Hsing School. They train daily in order to improve their Kung Fu, and uphold the three rules of the school. Their senior is Moley, who teaches the students lessons in manners and respect. Noteable Students Although the students are all very similar in their teachings and manners, some stand out as being more unique than the other students, Ah Pao and Moley are two examples, but there are others. The Three Great Ones (Three Kings) Despite being called the Three Great Ones, they in fact happen to have four membets, inlcuding Moley. They are the highest level students of the school, and answer only to Cheng Hsing himself. All four of them sit at the head table during meal times, where they are served by the new students. Ah Whow One of the Three Great Ones, of which there are four. Ah Whow is known as 'The Stomach', for his rice eating ability is highest in all of the school. Some say it's because of his high-level metabolism, but whatever the reason, he is the one who eats the most rice in the school. Even in meal times, he will demand another helping of rice before he has even finished swallowing his current mouthful, to ensure that he always has a steady supply of rice. Previous New Student His name is unknown, but what is known is that before Ah Pao, he was the new student of the school, who's job it was to fetch rice for the senior students. He becomes instantly disgusted by the behavior of Ah Pao on his first day, who disregarded the three rules and showed no courtesy to any of the other students. It's for this reason that Moley gives him Ah Pao's rice and pats him on the back. The Previous New Student enjoyed nothing more than fetching the rice for his fellow peers, and therefore felt hatred towards Ah Pao for taking his position and making a mockery of it. Chessboxing Theorists have speculated that he is in fact Master Yuen's Son, as his disgust towards Ah Pao also came from him knowing the time it took for his father to cook all that Rice that Ah Pao is taking forgranted. It's presumed that after Ah Pao was exiled from Cheng Hsing School, the Previous New Student got his old job back. Lao Lu His rank in the school is unknown, but what is known is that he is unlike many of the other students of the school. His standard Kung Fu isn't amazing, however, his sword skills and street dancing skills are pretty good. His catchphrase of "Hey...Watch me!" has become a popular meme amongst Chessboxing fans. UPDATE: Lao Lu has been confirmed to actually be parodying Ah Pao during his supposed clumsy act. When Ah Pao is asked to demonstrate his skills, he tells the students to "Watch!", this being the basis for Lao Lu's mocking. * In the Super Smash Bros and Fire Emblem series of videogames, the character Marth has a popular catchphrase of ''"みんな、見ていてくれ!" (''Minna, miteite kure!", which translates to "Everyone, look at me.") whilst spinning his sword. This was confirmed by Satoru Iwata himself to be a homage to his favourite Cheng Hsing student, Lao Lu. Wood Man's Sons The sons of Hat and Stick. The first of his sons makes an appearance as Ah Pao's second opponent in the Cheng Hsing School, he weilds a long Pole just like father, and easily defeats Ah Pao after Special Student failed to do so. The second son makes an appearance during one scene in the Cheng Hsing School, as the other students and throwing pillows to eachother for training, he can be seen on the right hand side of the screen, practicing his Bamboo Pole fighting style, presumably also to follow in his father's footsteps. Ghost Faced Killer's Son Perhaps the most interesting of the Cheng Hsing Students. He stands guard outside of the Cheng Hsing School, to stop any intruders who dare enter without showing correct courtesey. Whether he is aware that his father is Wang Chon Son or not is unknown. It's possible that after the supposed death of the Ghost Faced Killer at the hands of the Kung Fu men, Cheng Hsing took responsibility for raising his son, either as the result of a prior agreement between him and Won Chung Sen, or out of guilt for his actions. The Ghost Faced Killer's son can be easily identified by his voice, that is identical to his fathers' in every way. It's speculated that the Ghost Faced Killer's son may be the fabled Chess Boxing Destroyer, but so far nothing has been announced aside from various forum rumours and fan theories. Fake Ah Pao Fake Ah Pao is identical in appearance and hairstyle to Ah Pao, however there are noteable differences. Fake Ah Pao can be seen in the background of many of the scenes in the Cheng Hsing School. His father was a rich businessman who capitalised on the original downfall of the Ghost Faced Killer. He was killed by Shih Wei Ming, who has been pretending to be Fake Ah Pao's dad ever since. It's also speculated that Fake Ah Pao trained with Fake Chi Tzu Tien before coming to the Cheng Hsing School. Ball Boy Referred to as this due to the abnormal Spherical Shape of his head. Often stands guard with Ghost Faced Killer's Son. His rice eating and Kung Fu is relatively unknown, but many secondary materials (such as the fan books and a few of the expanded universe novels) claim that he uses various techniques that involve using the force and weight of his large head to smash enemies and bricks. Rice Monocle The man they call Fake Ah Pao. Not to be confused with Fake Ah Pao. He was once a regular student at the Cheng Hsing School. However, once Ah Pao had arrived on the scene, tragic case of gross carelessness left the student spiraling into a chaotic fusion of man, Rice, and the forces of nature itself. Rice Monocle fled the Cheng Hsing School following these events. He is never seen again. (Until he is revealed to be Fake Ah Pao's right hand man in the fifth movie.) ----- Cheng Hsing Elbow A student with slicked sideways hair. At first he came to Cheng Hsing School without much provocation, which led the other students to dislike him, but as time went on, he mellowed out and now people like him. He once got drunk and told Master Yuen to fuck off. Something he didn't realise he had done until weeks later. He only eats Cathedral City Rice. Other Assorted Students Round haired student American Exchange student Rice monocle John Travolta Surprised student Joey Deacon (C.C.Slider) Student who is shit at pillow practice Italian Student - NOTHING FAZES ITALIAN STUDENT. Vulcan Exchange student King of Comedy Other Noteable Theories Many Chessboxing Theorists speculate that many of the other So-called Loyal Clan's sons may also be training in the Cheng Hsing School. So far, only Ghost Faced Killer, Wood Man and Shih Wei Ming's sons have been discovered, but many there are many physical similarities between other Loyal Clansmen/Kung Fu Men and the other students. As well as Rice Eating and Kung Fu training, it's also revealed that Cheng Hsing would teach the students to become promising unstoppable dance crew in the Dragon Mountains, and participate in street dancing battles against other rival crews. Sadly, the Ghost Faced Killer proves to have moves far too rad for the Cheng Hsing Crew to take, and so, they got served, thus ending the Cheng Hsing School. This is also a partial reference to the real life sport of Chess Boxing. Where mastery over several disciplines is important in order to win a game, much like the Cheng Hsing School, where mastery of Kung Fu, Rice Eating and Street Dancing are all equally important. Cheng Hsing's own spin kick moves seem to be inspired by his dance routines.